Camp Grounds
by monophobian
Summary: ANKOSAKU. "We'll only get caught if you don't sit still." - - - Summer Camp AU for AU Yeah August.


_Shameless self-indulgence, only this is of the graphically nsfw kind._

* * *

A hand slid down her spine, slowly coasting over the curve of her hip before fingers sank into the flesh of her ass. Sakura wanted to move, shift away and put distance between herself and the groping pervert to her right, but if she did, she would only be drawing unwanted attention. This was happening _because_ of said unwanted attention by an unwanted suitor who really couldn't understand that Sakura was not interested in him, no matter how pretty his shoulders were, so moving away and gaining that attention would just land her back in the same predicament.

And she might have been attracted during another time in her life. Kiba was funny and charming and hot enough to ignore the little bit of arrogance in his grin and simply focus on how much fun he could be in bed. Instead, she had no interest in him because the source of her interest was currently running lithe fingers down the seam of her shorts.

"Seriously?" she hissed, shifting discreetly to try and throw the woman off her path. "We're going to get caught."

Her squirming did nothing except spur that hand back around her hip and then Sakura had insistent fingers trailing up her bare inner thigh.

"We'll only get caught if you don't sit still."

Damn her for wearing loose shorts today. It had been hot and muggy and Sakura knew their activities would have her wading through water, so she'd dressed for the part. And now she had wonderful fingers sliding underneath the fabric and rubbing across the outside of her underwear.

"I wouldn't have to worry about sitting still if you got your hand out of my pants." Her tone lost some of its venom when those fingers caught over her clit and Sakura gnashed her teeth together to keep from moaning. "I swear, you're the only person I know who could be sitting near a group of kids and think this was a good time to get frisky."

"And aren't you lucky for it," her girlfriend — girlfriend? lover? camp fling? — cooed in her ear.

"Anko." Her breath hitched as her underwear was slid to the side and suddenly it was fingers against bare, slick skin. "If we get caught, we'll be kicked out. Permanently banned from the camp. They might even charge us for public indecency around children—"

A finger slid in and all sounds stopped, else Sakura would really give them away.

"If you stay quiet, they won't know a thing is going on."

Her legs shifted and her muscles clenched around that probing finger. "It's not the kids I'm worried about."

"Then you shouldn't have been flirting with someone else." A second finger was added, a little rougher than the first and Sakura knew it was meant to be punishment.

"I wasn't flirting," she protested. "I was trying to get away from him."

"You were _being nice_," Anko threw her own words back at her as her thumb covered Sakura's clit. "You should have told him to shove it."

"What was I supposed to say? Sorry, not interested, I already have someone else sneaking into my cabin at night?"

Anko's fingers curled and her thumb pressed and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. "Sounds accurate to me."

Sakura closed her eyes, pulling in a deep breath to keep from yelling. She knew Anko wouldn't react well, she'd known it from the first time Kiba decided to show a bit of extra attention with the sly flash of a smile, but it still wasn't her fault.

"You _know_ I couldn't have said that," she hissed through gritted teeth. "It's not like I was talking to him in private. He flirted when there were campers around and it's not like I wanted to seek him out alone to be able to explain everything to him. You know it would have given _everyone_ the wrong impression."

There wasn't a response to this meaning they both knew Sakura was right. Still, logic didn't dictate emotions and Anko's jealousy was completely emotional. It could be worse and if this is how Anko wanted to deal with those emotions — getting Sakura into a secluded part of the campsite after the sun went down and all the kids were surrounding the fire — then she'd get through it. The only _real_ risk of being caught would be if he decided to search Sakura out again. Judging from the equal interest he paid to her blonde best friend, she didn't think he would.

"You're going to get two orgasms before morning," Anko murmured in her ear. "You can either have one of those now or choose to save them both for when you get in my cabin later."

_Shit_. Anko loved these games and Sakura loved them, too, but she was close and she wanted it despite her protests. However, she knew Anko would drag it out all night and Sakura wasn't certain she wanted to let the tension last until dawn.

"What'll it be?" she asked, even as her fingers rubbed against just the right spot that would have Sakura coming in moments.

"I'll save it," she bit out, immediately mourning her choice when those fingers stilled. "Fuck you for making me choose, but I'll save it."

"Good choice," came that soft, pleased coo, telling Sakura she'd made the right decision. "I'll make sure it's worth it."

Sakura scoffed, not worried in the slightest. Anko always did.


End file.
